Rikudô Seninn
by TheRedKiller664
Summary: "Imaginez, juste imaginez, que feriez vous si vos reçeviez un pouvoir digne d'un Dieu ? Que feriez vous si vous étiez capable de railler l'humaniter de la carte juste en joignant vos mains ? Imaginez, si la mytologie de l'univers de Naruto prennais place dans notre réaliter. Que pourrez t-il se passer ? Qui hériterais d'un aussi grand pouvoir ? Qu'en ferait-il ? Comment réagirais
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR :** TheRedKiller664

 **DISCLAIMER :** Vus que cette Fan Fiction est donc basée sur l'univers ( et la Mythologie ) du manga Naruto, cette univers appartient donc a Masashi Kishimoto le créateurs des mangas, ensuite mon personnage et les personnes qui seront citer s'appartiennent eux même même si leur personnage peuvent être extrêmement romancés ! :D

 **RATTING :** T ( Complexité du texte de de l'histoire + Possibilité de scènes violentes )

 **NOTE :** D'accord je vous l'accordent le Prologue est pas passionnant mais j'espère que ça vous donneras envie de restez ! Et sachez aussi que a la fin de chaque Chapitres il y auras une sorte de Wikis pour que les non initier a Naruto puissent comprendre certains terme liés au Manga que mon personnages en connaissances de choses utiliseras ( Le Manga existe aussi dans l'univers de la Fan Fiction ) ! Bonne Lecture ! :D

* * *

"Imaginez, juste imaginez, que feriez vous si vos détiendrez un pouvoir digne d'un Dieu ?  
Que feriez vous si vous étiez capable de railler l'humaniter de la carte juste en joignant vos mains ?  
Imaginez, si la myologie de l'univers de Naruto prenais place dans notre r aliter.  
Que pourrez t-il se passer ? Qui hériterais d'un aussi grand pouvoir ? Qu'en ferait-il ? Comment r agirais le gouvernement mondial ? Comment r agirez-vous ? Auriez vous peur de cette être ? Le considériez-vous comme un humain, un monstre ou un dieu ?  
Ici vous trouverez la réponse a ces questions, certes vous ne vous tes peut- être jamais poser ce genre de questions mais l'Homme n'est-il pas naturellement curieux ?"

* * *

Ceci est une Fan Fiction de l'univers et principalement la Mythologie du manga Naruto qui se d roule dans le notre, une personne totalement lambda incarner par ma propre personne obtiens un pouvoir monstrueux hors des limites du potentiel d'un humain lambda.  
Que va t'il se passer ? Je vous invite a le d couvrir ici. Serte je ne suis pas fort pour rendre une histoire intéressante via ce genre de Prologue.  
Mais j'espère que je serais vous captivez par mon histoire qui ce veux la plus réaliste possible.  
Je tiens a ne pas vous en dire plus pour veiller votre curiosité mais sachez que pour comprendre cette Fan Fiction vous n' tes pas obliger de connaître l'univers et la mythologie de Naruto m me si vous y verrais mieux les références mais ne vous inquiétez pas je posterais souvent en fin de chapitre une partie 'Wiki' pour que vous pussiez comprendre certaines choses assez complexe si vous ne connaissez pas le manga.

J'espère que le concept vous plaira, je le pense in dit et assez intéressant, je tiens vraiment a ce que cette Fan Fiction sois très complète et que ma future communauté m'aide a la développer donc sachez que si vous désirez me donner des conseils ou des choses que vous aimeriez voir dans cette Fan Fiction au fur et a mesure de l'histoire, je les accepterais et les intégrerais a l'histoire si elle sont pertinente et qu'elle sois en relation avec le concept.  
Je vous invite donc a commencez ceci au d but de l'histoire et pendant son futur d roulement.

Sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture avec le Chapitre 1 qui j'espère sauras veiller votre curiosité et n'hésitez pas a poster une review pour dire ce que vous en penser, elle sera la bienvenue !

* * *

( PS : Ceux qui connaissent Naruto et qui en voyant le titre de cette FanFic ont penser qu'il savaient ce que vous allez voir, d trompez-vous ! Il y aura surement de ce que vous pensez mais je proposerais plus une relecture de la mythologie que de narrer des 'faits historiques' de Naruto ! Et encore une fois j'espère que a plaira aux connaisseurs ! ^^ Je tiens aussi a rajoutai que les Chapitres seront assez long mais j'essayerais que vous ayez envie de tout lire d'un coup ! ^^ )


	2. Rikudô Sennin Chapitre 1 : Stupéfaction

Chapitre 1 : Stupéfaction

* * *

\- Bonjour nous sommes en direct sur les chaînes du monde entier aujourd'hui nous recevons sur TF1 , l'une des personnalités la plus connus au monde, l'autoproclamer 'Rikudo Senin'.  
Alors voici la question que des Milliards de nos compatriote se posent, qu'est que a fait d'être considérait comme un dieu ?

\- Vous savez, la plus part des gens de mon âge verrait surement de passer une adolescence calme et dite 'normal', dès fois je me dit que tout a va trop loin, dès fois je me dit que vivre une adolescence normal serais mieux que ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et puis je joins mes mains et je me dit que pour rien au monde je voudrais changer a ! dit-je avec un air confiant.

\- Et que pensez vous que vous pouvez apporter a la race humaine ? dit-le journaliste sur un ton qui se veux rester sérieux.

\- La paix mondial, ce n'est pas une utopie, c'est mon destin que d'apporter la paix, certains me vois comme un monstre et au final il n'ont pas tord, je dépasse les limites humaines mais si tous les humains son capable de ressentir la douleur de son prochain il sauraient se comprendre, je pense que tout le monde connais cette citation de Peter Parker : " Un grand pouvoir implique de grande responsabilité ! ", vous savez je suis capable de railler la plan te de la carte en modifiant son orbite autour du Soleil mais qu'est que je gagnerais a faire a ?

[ ... ]

\- Nous sommes au lendemain de la catastrophe qui a frapper la France, l'Espagne et une bonne partie de l'Europe voir même une partie de l'Equateur, de la Chine et une partie de Etats Unis, certains expert de l'univers d'où proviens vos pouvoirs dise que c'est de votre faute, que vous avez causer cette catastrophe c'est produis, on dénombre les morts et les portées disparu en centaines de millions. Que répondez-vous a cela ? dit le journaliste avec conviction.

\- Des centaines de millions ? Je pensais avoir tait plus efficace, il ne me reste qu'une chose a faire. dit-il avec un air abattu.

\- Moi même j'ai perdu ma mère dans cette tragédie, qu'avez vous a dire a toutes ces familles qui on perdus des proches comme moi même ici présent. dit-il les yeux remplis de haine.

\- Je leur dirais qu'une seul chose : Vos proches ne sont pas morts, il se reposent juste temporairement. Ces mêmes expert d'on vous parliez tout-a-l'heure savent surement ce que je vais faire, n'enterrais pas vos morts, car leur yeux vont se rouvrir. dit-il en se levant et un sourie au lèvre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par la ?! Un neuvième de la population mondial a était massacrer par votre faute et vous osez en sourie ?! dit-il en s'énervant et en frappant la table devant lui.

\- Vous savez ce que veux dire en japonais 'Rikudo Senin' ? Cela signifie 'Sage des six chemins', dans le bouddhisme cela proviens de la croyance des Six chemins de la Réincarnation. Le Rinnegan a une influence direct avec cette croyance, le septième chemins est celui de la Vie et de la Mort. dit-il en équipant son Rinnegan a ses yeux.

\- Que ... Que comptez-vous faire ? dit-le journaliste avec l'air inquiet.

\- Qu'elle que chose que j'aurai faire depuis longtemps. dit-il en joignant ces mains et en craint... Rinne Tensei !

* * *

11 MOIS PLUS TOT

* * *

C'est un beau jour d'août 2015, un mercredi, ça doit bien être un des meilleurs été de ma vie, entre 2 parties de CS:GO avec mes potes je passe souvent sur le TeamSpeak des Youtubeurs FonkyFouine et JayKill, on rencontre des gens, on apprends a déconner ensemble, et aujourd'hui je me trouve sur ce TeamSpeak avec les habituées.

TheRedKiller664 : [...] ah tiens Raptorr ! Ghost t'a toujours pas manger ? :D

Raptorr : Non apparemment il préfère le canard ! :(

Misogi : Bon ce soir pour le live j'espère qu'on va pas tous se faire rebannir par un modo qui s'est fait hack ! X)

Maniako : Non normalement non on a régler sa vous inquiétez pas ! ;)

TheRedKiller664 : Ah la c'est le Modo qui parle la ! :D

Nahira : Et moi on m'oublie ? XD

TheRedKiller664 : Oue surtout Misogi ce salle Misogyne ! XD

Nahira : Tant de haine ! XD

TheRedKiller664 : Ah ah ah bon sur ceux je dois y aller je vais a la plage avec des potes ! ^^

Tous : Tchao ! :D

* * *

Je quitte mon ordinateur pour allez au rendez-vous. En chemin je remarque une abondance de touriste, certes le petit port de Port-Vendre, étant situer pas très loin de la station balnéaire d'Argeles sur mer, je suis habituer a voir des touristes, mais je sentais quelque chose de différent chez eux.  
Bref ! J'arrive a la plage et je retrouve mes amis.

\- Salut les mecs sa va bien ? dit-je en saluant mes deux amis et la copine d'un de mes ami.

\- Super et toi ? répondit un de mes amis qui parle pour tout les autres.

Nous avons rapidement passer les salutations pour nous concentrais sur le fait qui nous avez amener ici.  
Toute l'après midi on s'était amuser a la plage, c'est le genre de journée qu'on ne veux pas stopper, surtout a 15 ans, mais il est quand même temps de sortir de l'eau.  
Il est déjà 17 h 42 et nous avions la permission de 19 h, puis nous nous sommes tranquillement installaient pas loin du collège de la ville, un endroit marquant pour nous tous, faut dire qu'a nous trois on avais dû remplir au moins la moiter des heures de colles distribuer en une année.  
Puis sur une route a quelque mètre en contre-bas, je voyait encore ces touristes qui montait la route qui s'aventurer dans les montagnes chauves qui surplombe la ville.  
Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'est jamais aimais les touristes alors je veux savoir ce qui les attirent autant ! Alors je propose donc d'aller voir.

\- Hey les mecs ça vous dit d'aller voir ce que tous ces touristes foutent autre par qu'a la plage ? dit-je d'un ton énerver.

\- Pourquoi ? dit un de mes ami.

\- Chez pas la on fait rien non ? Sa m'intrigue ! Je veux voir ce qu'il en encore trouver pour salir notre région ! dit-je sur un ton rancunier.

\- Bon ok venez on va voir on a rien a perdre non ? Puis ça a pas l'air trop loin ! dit mon autre ami.

\- Bien dit Kiki ! Je crois que c'est juste en haut la ! Allez bougez vous on y va ! dit-je d'un ton décider.

Nous nous mirent donc en routes vers 'la nouvelle destination touristique a la mode' en enpreintant la route.  
Nous arrivons rapidement vers un lieu qui tait assez proche de la route. Nous apercevons ce que nous voulions voir.

\- Un Arbre ? s'intérroga un de mes ami.

\- Pourquoi ils viennent tous ici juste pour un arbre ? dit-je d'un ton tonner.

\- Chez'pas peut être que c'est parce qu'il a l'air grand ? dit la copine de mon ami.

\- Oue bof y doit faire quoi 30 mètres c'est pas si grand que a non ? dit mon ami surnommer Kiki.

\- Au pire les gars on va voir les vieux qui s'intéresse a ce pauvre arbre pour leur demander ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ! dit-je.

\- Ok ! dit-ils en cœur.

Sans un mot de plus je m'approche d'une des personnes qui contemplait cette arbre.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous savez ce que cette arbre a de spécial au juste ? dit-je en interrogeant le touriste.

\- Eh bien vois-tu petit cette arbre est millénaire, il a était planter il y a 1000 ans aujourd'hui même, cette espèce d'arbre c'est éteinte et cette arbre est le dernier ce son espèce, c'est un mystère pour les biologistes du monde entier et sois disant le fruit qui est dessus serais aussi vieux que l'arbre en lui même.

\- D'accord, merci monsieur. dit-je en retournant vers mes amis.

\- Alors ? dit un de mes ami.

\- C'est juste un arbre millénaire sinon y a rien de bien d'intéressant !

\- Oh mec ! Si tu mange le fruit qui a sur l'arbre je te donne 100 € mec ! dit Kiki me défiant du regard.

\- Tu ferais mieux de pas me défier ! dit-je en me tournant vers l'arbre.

* * *

Je regarde attentivement le fruit, il était noirâtre, flétrie et de la taille et de la forme d'une pomme, après que les touristes tardif s'en vont, je me rapproche tout en défiant verbalement mon ami qui me défier également, j'enjambe le cordon de sécurité qui protéger l'arbre.  
Le fruit dégager une odeur nausée a bonde, le fruit avait l'air tellement fragile que je le cueillie avec la plus grande précaution. Je le pris dans ma main, je me rapprochais de mes amis, je fit obliger mon ami a me donner l'argent d'abord. Une fois fais je les mis rapidement dans ma poche.  
J'ouvris la bouche, m'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas sentir l'odeur infâme qu'il dégage. Mes amis essayent de m'en empêcher sauf celui qui m'avait défier, même si il ne cache pas une certaine peur, certes a raison mais l'appât du gain me fait que trop envie.  
Certes c'est stupide mais pour moi il était impossible qu'un fruit puissent subsister 1000 ans sur un arbre.  
Je pousse donc un cri d'encouragement, tends le fruit en dessus de ma tête puis je l'ai littéralement goder sous le regard stupéfient de mes amis.  
Le fruit a littéralement exploser dans ma bouche au premier coup de mâchoire, l'intérieur du fruit était visqueux et sans réel goût, moi qui m'attendais a un goût immonde ! Voyants mes amis qui tait fixer a mes lèvre je me suis empresser de leur livrer mes impressions.

* * *

\- Vous savez ... c'est pas aussi mauvais que a en a l'air ... c'est un peu ... dit-je tout en mâchant, me faisant interrompre.

\- Mec ... t'a ... un truc bleu la ... ! dit Kiki en pointant du doigt ma lèvre inférieure.

J'ai donc immédiatement avaler ce liquide bleu avec ma langue et j'ai repris la ou j'en tait tout en continuant de goûter.

\- C'est ... assez bizarre ... je m'attendais a un truc bien dégueulasse mais ... sa va on dirais ... un mélange entre une vielle figue ... de l'eau et un léger goût de ... pomme !

Je vois dans le regard de mes amis se soulage quand j'avale ce que j'ai dans la bouche. Je souris alors et je les rassure immédiatement.

\- Et hop ! 100 facilement gagner ! Alors a fait quoi a ... dit-je avant d' être interrompu.

Je fus soudainement interrompu, ma gorge se bloqua totalement, je sentis mon ventre comme si il brûler, ma tête était comme en train de fusionner comme si elle s'apprêtait a exploser.  
Une douleur insupportable envahi tout mon corps je maintenait ma tête entre mes mains et sous la douleur je commence a hurler a la mort comme si on me torturer.  
Mais c' était pire que de la torture, je ne le remarque pas a cause de l'immense douleur que j'éprouve et aussi a cause d'une césiter temporaire mais les pupilles de mes yeux avait disparu, une onde de choc se dégageas de moi pendant que je souffrais toujours le marthir.  
Cette onde de choc souffla l'herbe qui se trouva sous mes pieds et propulse mes amis au sol. Des cailloux et des petits débris de roche ou de végétations se mirent a lévitaient. Plus le temps passe, plus la douleur est énorme et mes cris de plus en plus fort. Puis je sentis toute la douleur se concentraient vers mon estomac et mon cœur. La douleur en fut encore plus insupportable.  
Puis une sorte d'aura en forme de tourbillon se forma au niveau de mon corps puis rentra dans mon corps. Puis un autre onde de choc plus puissante sort de mon corps.  
Par la suite, la douleur s'arrête avec mes cris, mes pupilles ont réapparus, les cailloux retombèrent au sol et je tomba a genoux totalement vidée de mon énergie.  
Mes amis se jettent immédiatement sur moi et avec le choc je ne reconnais pas la voix de la personne qui me poser cette question que je n'oublierais jamais.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je sens ... quelque chose en moi de ... différent ...

* * *

Voila le Chapitre 1 terminer, je sais qu'il est long mais je n'aime pas les choses trop courtes.  
J'espère que a vous auras plus ! La suite arrive dans 3 jours et sachez qu'il y aura deux Chapitre toute les deux semaines en général.  
Dédicace a toutes les personnes citer dans 'Le passage du Teamspeak' Maniako, Raptorr, Misogi, Ghost, FonkyFouine,Jaykill et surtout Nahira qui posédent elle même plusieurs Fan Fiction que je vous conseille d'aller voir avec son pseudo 'Nahily'! ^^ N'hésitez pas a poster une review pour dire ce que vous en penser ou même donner des conseils ! :D Toutes les critiques constructive sont les bienvenues ! Sur ceux a Dimanche soir et j'ai hâte de voir vos retours ! :D

* * *

'Wiki Senin'

Rinnegan : Indisponible pour le moments.

Rinne Tensei : Indisponible pour le moments.


	3. Rikudô Sennin Chapitre 2:Dernier Recours

Chapitre 2 : Dernier Recours

* * *

Attention ! Ce Chapitre contient des scènes de violence qui peuvent choquaient les mes les plus sensibles. Des descriptions extrêmement précises qui décrivent l'horreur de la scène. Donc vous saurez prévenus.  
Sachez que vous trouverez aussi un 'Wiki Sennin' a la fin du Chapitre qui vous expliqueras les mots qui tiennent de l'univers de Naruto pour les non-initiés ( oui il est long mais se sera exceptionnelle ). Par le futur je mettrais en note avant le début du Chapitre pour vous dire si il est préférable pour les non-initiés de lire le "Wiki Seninn' avant de lire le Chapitre. Ici je vous conseille fortement de le lire avant de lire le Chapitre.  
Veuillez d'ailleurs m'excusez pour mon orthographe qui laisse a désirer, certes mais pour être franc si on y voit encore une faute par lignes sur ce Chapitre je penserais cherchais un Beta Reader donc je vais essayais de faire des efforts sur ce Chapitre ! ^^'

* * *

Après cette événement, nous sommes tous rentrer chez nous, encore choquaient, ils me raccompagnèrent chez moi, me conseillant d'aller a l'hôpital ou au moins d'en parler a mes parents.  
Mais ... étrangement ... je me sens extrêmement bien ! Certes totalement vidé de mon énergie, mais bien, beaucoup mieux que je pouvais espérer après avoir manger un fruit 'moisie' depuis au moins 1000 ans.  
Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai fait ça ... maintenant que j'y pense sa aurais pus et aurais dû me tuer sur le coup.  
Mais bon, j' était encore en vie et vus ce qui s' était passer je ne pense pas que je serais encore en vie sans ce qui s'est passer après l'ingération du fruit.  
Donc je rentre chez moi, je passe toute ma soirée a m'inspecter, je scrute chacun coin et recoin de mon corps en tentant de détecter une éventuelle anomalie physique. Puis je regarde mon miroir, je me regarde dans les yeux, je remarque qu'elle que chose d' étrange alors je m'approchais de mon reflet ayant de peur de se que j'aurais pus y voir, et soudain j'eus un trouble de la vision pendant au moins une demi seconde, mais elle n'a pas baisser, j'ai même eu l'impressions qu'elle avait augmenter temporairement. Mais je fus interrompus dans mes réflexions. J'entend la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir.

\- Alors t'est prêt ? On doit aller au Restaurant avec ta marraine tu te souviens ? dit ma mère.

\- Oui j'arrive de suite ! dit-je en courant vers la porte.

Nous sommes donc aller tout les trois a un restaurant que nous avons l'habitudes d'aller sur le port. Bien sûre le port tait bondait, c' était noir de monde, il y avait de l'euphorie dans l'air, comme si qu'elle que chose se prépare.  
Donc nous nous installons a une table sur la terrasse en pleine air. Il devait être a peut-près 21 h 30, nous attaquons le plat de résistance.  
Puis soudain, j'entend une sorte de détonation au loin suivis de cris de terreur, le bruit se répéta au moins une dizaine de fois alors je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de coup de feu.

Nous apercevons des gens qui cours dans la rue, dans le sens inverser a celui où nous sommes installaient. Nous rendant rapidement compte de la situation nous nous levons de nos chaises presque instantanément.

\- Sous les tables ! cri-ai.

Nous nous jetons au sol rapidement pour passer sous les tables voyant arrivaient, a plusieurs dizaine de mètres deux hommes qui tiraient à l'arme de guerre sur la grande foule qui courait dans tout les sens de terreur. Les gens tombés par douzaine touchées par balles.  
C'était un attentat Terroriste. Je ne me serais jamais douter de ce qui aurais pus ce passer ici. Mais je sortie de ma réflexion en relevant les yeux.  
Ma mère étant la dernière a avoir fait le mouvement, alors qu'elle se baissait pour nous rejoindre sous la table, et puis soudain je vus une balle percuter son épaule et l'a voir tomber au sol. Même sachant qu'elle n'en succomberais surement pas je réagis impulsivement.  
Je pris un couteau dans ma main et quand un des hommes arrive a distance proche je me lève et regarde dans sa direction.

\- Viens la enfoiré ! cri-ai je sans me poser de questions.

Cela a eu comme effet d'attirer son attention immédiatement et de tourner son arme vers moi, sans attendre je lancer vers lui avec force le couteau que j'avais dans la main, il le percute en pleine jambe et lui fait poussait un cri de douleur, arrachant le couteau de sa jambe avant de se relever tant bien que mal et d'ouvrir le feu vers moi. Je me jette derrière une autre table heureusement pour moi en métal que je mis tout en sautant derrière a la renverse pour faire barrage au balles. Décidément aujourd'hui j'avais beaucoup agit sans réfléchir ! Alors au porte de la mort, je joigne mes mains, et je prie Dieu, moi qui avait toujours était Athée et non croyant. Soudain je sentis quelque chose dans mes mains. Comme une étincelle qui réagissais a la position de mes mains, soudain tout devenus claire pour moi ! Le Fruit millénaire et l'Arbre, ce qui sais passer après l'avoir ingurgiter, l'anomalie de ma vue, le liquide bleu. Tout était claire.  
J'attendus que l'homme sois a cours de balles et j'utilise mon Derniers Recours. Je me lève ne sachant pas si seulement un homme me tirais dessus, laissant ma tête et le haut de mon torse visible. Je joignit mes mains rapidement qui produis un claquement légèrement fort pour mes mains et soudain je cri ceci.

\- Katon ! Boule de Feu Suprême !

A ses paroles, je sentis du liquide de la même texture que celui du fruit que j'avais manger dans ma bouche, j'ouvre légèrement ma bouche et je sentis ce liquide se transformer en flammes ! Un panache de Flamme Ardent sortis de ma bouche avance vers l'homme et l'atteint puis continua sa course sur une dizaine de mettre en dessus du port. L'homme fus carbonisait sur le coup. Il ne restait que des os fumants et de couleur noirâtre, le deuxième homme armé restait totalement stupéfait, comme toutes les personnes qui avait aperçu la scène, un agent de police en profita pour supprimer le deuxième hommes d'une balle dans la tête qui l'atteignit directement. Il tomba au sol.  
Moi même je restait bloquais, je savais ce que signifier ce que je venais de faire. Le temps que je réfléchissent, les secours arrivent pour secourir les blessés et évacués les cadavres.  
L'officier de gendarmerie finit par venir vers moi, pour ... prendre ma déposition je suis pose ... j'ai quand même éliminés un des hommes !

\- Dit moi gamin ? C'était quoi ça ?! Comment tu a fait ce que tu a fait ? dit-il avec un ton intéresser.

\- Ecoutez, écrivez sur votre rapport que j'ai carboniser l'homme en créant une brèche dans une bouteille de gaz et avoir enflammer le gaz avec un briquet. Mais se ne seras que temporaire. dit-je encore troublés.

\- Sa c'est une histoire ! Mais je sais que c'est clairement sortie de ta bouche gamin ! Et tu veux dire quoi par temporaire ? dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Laissez moi 2 semaines a partir de demain ! Après ce délai je vous donnerais une réponse claire sur ce qui sais passais.

\- Ok bon je te laisse gamin j'ai du boulot la ! dit-il en se relevant.

\- Attendais ! Combien on dénombre de victimes ?

\- Ah euh oue ! On dénombre au moins 46 blessés par balles et incroyablement aucun mort ! Surement grâce a toi gamin ! dit-il en me souriant et repartant voir ces supérieur.

Je me suis donc dépêcher d'aller prendre des nouvelles de ma mère blessée par balle. Il n'y avait aucune personnes déclarées mortes mais je venais quand même au nouvelle, elle tait déjà dans une ambulance avec ma marraine. Je suis rester avec elle dans l'ambulance.  
Une fois a l'hôpital, moi et ma marraine restons avec elle a l'hôpital. A priori rien de grave mais je ressentais le besoin de rester avec elle. Nous avons tait obligés de partir vers 23 heures et de rentrer chez nous. Quelle journée ! Pour être franc une fois rentrée chez moi je ne m'inquiéter pas plus pour ma mère, elle allait bien j'avais juste hâte qu'elle reviennent a la maison.  
La perspective de la simple idée de ce qui pourrait se passait m'intriguais énormément et puis je suis pas le genre de personne a rester sur un événement grave et choquant. Vous savez ce qu'on dit ! " Si l' être humains saurais se rappeler de la douleur qu'on éprouve quand on mets vie a un enfant ou quand on subit le décès d'un proche il n'existeraient plus ! "  
Passons, une fois rentrer chez moi je prend ma douche et m'apprête a me coucher, mais je n'arrive pas a dormir, je revois toutes ces images dans ma tête, et je comprends enfin en détails ce qui se passe !  
Le Fruit que j'avais manger contenait du Chakra. Je m'en suis doutés a partir du moments ou j'ai supprimer cette homme avec une attaque Katon. Mais pour moi il ne pouvais pas y avoir que ça ! L'espèce de 'cérémonie' après l'ingération du fruit il ne pouvais pas y avoir que ça !  
Je n'arrive toujours pas a dormir alors je fit la première chose qui me passe par la tête. Je me m'y en position du Lotus comme si je méditais, essayant de concentrais le Chakra que j'imaginais présent dans mon corps. J'ai passais 2 heures sans m'en rendre compte a essayer de concentrais ce Chakra sous forme physique. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors j'eu une idée, je prends une feuille de papier, je déchire deux bouts et je les mets dans mes mains. Puis j'essaye de concentrer mon Chakra dans mes mains, en théorie le papier réagira a un des éléments qui détermineront ma Nature de Chakra.

Au première essaie, les deux papiers dans mes mains prirent feu au bout de 30 minutes de concentrations intense en reproduisant la ce que j'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt sur le port mais en me concentrant sur mes mains, je possédais le Katon. Au deuxième essaie j'effectue le même test mais avec une 'fréquence' différente, cette fois le papier se ramollie et se gorge d'eau mais cette fois cela prends plus de temps, au moins 45 minutes, je possédais donc le Suiton.  
Au troisième essaie, avec encore une autre 'fréquence'et environ 40 minutes plus tard la feuille se brisa en deux, comme fendus par de l'air sous pressions, je possédais également le Fûton. Au quatrième essaie encore sur une 'fréquence' mental différente, je me concentre et au bout de 40 minutes environ et la feuille se transforma en pierre ressemblant a du Marbre, je possédais également le Doton. Au cinquième essaie je recommencer encore un fois et cette fois ce n'était pas tout a fait pareil, je sentis un crépitement dans mes mains et quand j'ouvris les mains les feuilles était charger électricité et s'évaporas par la suite, j'en déduis que je possédais donc le Raiton. Je possédais donc les Cinq Natures Elementaires de Chakra. Cela faisait trop de coïncidence pour moi ! Je devait veiller mes pouvoirs et mon Chakra. Je m'en doutais un peu c'est pour a que j'ai donner 2 semaines de patience au gendarme. Enfin bref il était 2 h 45 du matin et j' était totalement a bout de force, mais je n'arrive toujours pas a dormir ! Pourtant du sommeil j'en ai bien besoin ! Alors je sors de chez moi je vais dans un terrains vague qui surplombe la ville et je commence a effectuer des mouvements qui pouvant s'apparentait a du Kung Fu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, curieusement je me sens plus fort et puis je sens une partie de mon corps plus grosse qu'avant.  
J'enlève mon t-shirt et je remarque que en même pas 2 heures ma masse musculaire a doublés ! Bien que de base je suis seulement musclés au niveau des bras maintenant je le suis sur tout le corps même bon disons que a reste pas des muscles très impressionnants.  
En tout cas pendant plus de 2 heures j'enchaînes mes enchaînement spectaculaire, faut dire que j'avais l'impressions d'avoir aussi gagner en vitesse et en agiliter.  
Bref quand je me décida a rentrais chez moi il devait être presque 6 heures du matin et je voulais essayer de réitérais mon attaque sur le port. Alors j'ai joins mes mains et cria tout en me concentrant puissamment.

\- Katon ! Boule de feu Suprême !

Et le panache de flamme sortis de ma bouche comme de celle d'un dragon, les flammes se dissipa rapidement et je rentrer enfin chez moi pour un repos bien mériter ! Mais tout était devenus claire pour moi ... j'ai du Chakra dans mon corps, je possédés sans doutes les Cinq Natures Elementaires de Chakra et ma masse musculaire se double en seulement une dizaine d'heures, il ne me restais plus qu'a veiller mon Rinnegan ...

* * *

Voila Chapitre 2 Terminer ! J'espère que ça vous auras plus aux fans de Naruto et aux non-initiés ! Je tiens encore une fois a m'excuser pour mon Orthographe qui laisse a désirer ! ^^' Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux ou de trouver un Beta Reader ! ^^

Et petit message a Nahira ( Nahily ) non le personnage du Gendarme n'est pas une référence au patron de SLG je trouvais juste que ça collais bien à un gendarme sudiste qui a un tic de langage comme celui-ci ! :D Sur ceux j'espère que ça vous a plus on se revois dans 2 semaines pour le Chapitre 3 et n'hésitez pas a postez une Review sur ce que vous en pensez ! :D ( Pas sur l'orthographe je vais régler ça normalement y auras moins de fautes que sur le Chapitre 1 ! ^^' ) Donc a bientôt ! :D

* * *

'Wiki Seninn'

\- Katon - Boule de Feu Suprême : Attaque de Type Katon ( voir si dessous ) basique ( surement la plus utilisée dans Naruto ) qui libère un panache de flammes concentrer sous forme de boule de feu qui sort de la bouche de son utilisateurs et qui carbonisent tous sur son passage. Attention le nom de la technique peux porter a confusion, l'utilisateur ne crée pas une boule de feu au sens propre du terme, le panache de flammes est relier a la bouche de l'utilisateur pendant toute la durée de l'attaque ( environs 3,4 secondes ) par un filament de flammes extrêmement fin, la 'boule' prends une forme qui donne le nom a cette technique, cette technique est puissante et peux devenir redoutable une fois que l'utilisateur perfectionner sa technique il peut couvrir une portée absolument incroyable ( portée comprise entre 40 cm et plus de 465 mètres ). C'est une technique qui requièrent beaucoup d'entrainement pour attendre une portée phénoménale ( Dans Naruto les utilisateurs s'entraînent a cette technique a partir de leur tendre enfance, ce qui nécessite normalement des années d'apprentissages ! )

\- Chakra : Le Chakra est une force intérieur qui n'est pas présent normalement dans le corps humains. Dans Naruto cette force est utiliser pour obtenir des pouvoirs basée sur les quatres éléments de la nature terrestre. Quand le Chakra est présent dans le corps d'un être humains il crée un système de circulation de Chakra dans le corps semblable au système sanguin et y crée une réserve de Chakra au niveau de cœur ne créant pourtant pas de nouveaux organes. Chaque personnes a une quantité de Chakra prédéfinies dans son corps, certaines personnes en ont beaucoup plus que certaines autres, une fois le Chakra totalement épuiser chez un individu il est totalement épuiser est quasi incapable de faire une activer physique intense avant de récupérer et de re-remplir sa réserve de Chakra ( elle se re-remplie juste en se reposant ) certains individus on un Chakra plus puissant que les autres et peuvent utiliser des techniques plus puissantes.

\- Les Cinqs Natures Elementaires de Chakra : Dans Naruto, les Cinqs Natures Elementaires de Chakra sont basée sur les quatre éléments naturelles : Le Feu, L'eau, L'air, La Terre et un cinquième qui est La Foudre ( voir si dessous ). Chaque éléments a des attaques et des techniques plus ou moins puissantes et certains sont avantager naturellement sur un autres comme l'eau qui éteint le feu.

\- Nature de Chakra : Dans Naruto, la Nature de Chakra est une variable qui du coup change d'une personne a l'autre définie par le hasard de la nature qui définie qu'elle éléments pourras utiliser avec son Chakra. Dans Naruto, rares sont les personnes qui peuvent utiliser plus d'un éléments mais certaines personnes peuvent en posséder d ce qui les rends beaucoup plus puissants niveau stratégique mais cela demande plus d'entrainement pour tous les métriser a la perfection.

\- Katon : Littéralement en japonais : Art d'utiliser le Feu est la nature de Chakra du Feu qui permais de contrôler cette élément en transformant son Chakra en Feu. Les Attaques Katon se lance tous sans exception par la bouche de son utilisateur ( en réalisant un signe de main jointe pour une position stable et un signe de 2 doigts en l'air avec une main pour les moments ou l'utilisateur est instable ou en mouvement ) et on en général une portée dévastatrice mais pour cela, il faut s'entraîner très dure et très très prudents avec les attaques a ne pas blesser un éventuelle allié(e).

\- Suiton : Littéralement en japonais : Art d'utiliser l'Eau est la nature de Chakra de l'Eau qui permais de contrôler cette élément en transformant son Chakra en Eau. Les Attaques Suiton se lance sois en utilisant l'eau qui est a porté de l'utilisateur sois en lançant l'attaque par la bouche de l'utilisateur ( en réalisant un signe de main jointe pour une position stable et un signe de 2 doigts en l'air avec une mains pour les moments ou l'utilisateur est instable ou en mouvement ). Les Attaques Suiton utilise la force destructrice et puissante de l'eau sous pressions en quantités massives. Le Suiton est un éléments qui peut servir d'autre façons que pour attaquer.

\- Doton : Littéralement en japonais : Art d'utiliser la Terre est la nature de Chakra de la Terre ( Sol, pierre, boue ... ) qui permais de contrôler cette élément en transformant son Chakra en force sismique. Les Attaques Doton se lance en se mettant a genoux et en posant une main sur le sol ( en réalisant au préalable un signe de mains croisées l'une dans l'autre ). Les Attaques Doton utilise la force sismiques pour provoquer des effondrements, des affaissement gigantesque de terrains ou alors l'inverse, on peux aussi l'utiliser pour se déplacer dans le sol rapidement et en toute discrétion. Le Doton donne aussi la particularité de contrôler la boue, et a aussi des fins autres que des fins offensives.

\- Fûton : Littéralement en japonais : Art d'utiliser le Vent est la nature de Chakra du Vent qui permais de contrôler cette élément en transformant son Chakra en Vent, mais pas sous sa force brut, sous une forme de lame d'air sous pressions plus rapide et tranchants que n'importe quoi. Les Attaques Fûton se lance sans composait de signe particulier et se lance via la bouche de l'utilisateur. Le Fûton est particulièrement tranchants ce qui constitue sont intérêt principal et est un éléments principalement offensive.

\- Raiton : Littéralement en japonais : Art d'utiliser la Foudre est la nature de Chakra de la Foudre qui permais de contrôler ( enfin c'est un bien grand mot ici ) cette élément ( qui bizarrement est le seul a ne pas être tirés d' éléments de la nature terrestre ) et permais de transformais son Chakra en clair foudroyant. Les Attaques Raiton ne nécessite aucun signe de mains pour l'activer et toutes les techniques Raiton sans exceptions s'appliquent sur le corps de l'utilisateur. Le Raiton offre quand il est appliquais sur tout le corps de l'utilisateur il gagne une vitesse dix a vingts fois supérieurs a la normale et une armure extrêmement résistante et offre un pouvoir tranchants incroyable qui doit néanmoins toucher la cible mais attention seul les parties 'pointus' comme les mains ( plus précisément le bout des doigts ) deviennent extrêmement contondante. Cela dit il y a des techniques Raiton qui limites l'aura de foudre autour d'un membre seul comme une seul main. L'utilisateur peux aussi choisir de transférée l' énergie électrique sur un objet métallique comme une épée pour le rendre plus contondant et rapide.

\- Rinnegan : Indisponible pour le moments.


End file.
